


idromassggio  champagne

by AtobeTezuka



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: BL, Italiano | Italian, Lemon, M/M, One Shot, Out of Character, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:46:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtobeTezuka/pseuds/AtobeTezuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il ragazzo aveva sempre saputo della passione che Atobe avesse per lo champagne analcolico, l'aveva più volte visto mentre sorseggiava quella bevanda, ma non avevano mai avuto una vera occasione per belo assieme.</p><p>Ha partecipato alla settima edizione del P0rn Fest</p>
            </blockquote>





	idromassggio  champagne

**Titolo:** Idromassaggio e Champagne  
 **Prompt:** **Champagne Analcolico**

 

 

Tezuka non era riuscito a rifiutare quella richiesta fattagli da Atobe, appena gli aveva proposto di fare un bagno nella loro vasca ad idromassaggio, aveva accettato subito l'invito.  
Non era insolito che gli chiedesse cose del genere, da quando avevano iniziato a convivere assieme quelle proposte erano aumentate in una maniera incredibile, ma questo in fondo non gli dispiaceva.  
Era da mesi che non dividevano lo stesso bagno, prima di all'ora non ne avevano avuto l'opportunità, entrambi erano stati troppo impegnati e i loro orari non avevano mai combaciato, per questo appena avevano avuto del tempo libero avevano deciso di passarlo assieme nella loro casa.  
L'idromassaggio non era mai stato una delle sue aspirazioni, quindi era stato indifferente all'acquisto, a volerlo comprare a tutti i costi era stato il suo partner che si era occupato di tutte le spese.  
Doveva ammetterlo, era una delle cose più rilassanti che avesse mai provato e riusciva a capire il motivo per cui avesse voluto acquistarlo. Era l'ideale dopo gli allenamenti, non c'era niente di meglio che restare in ammollo dentro quell'acqua calda sentendosi massaggiare il corpo stremato per la fatica.

«Era da tanto che non facevamo un bagno assieme.» Disse Atobe rivolto al compagno.  
Mise un braccio sulle spalle di Tezuka tenendolo stretto a se.  
«Sì…»  
Con gli occhi osservava quel ragazzo che mai avrebbe finito di ammirare, amava quei suoi lineamenti maturi che gli avevano sempre dato un'aria adulta, la cosa lo aveva sempre attratto nonostante avesse sempre saputo che fossero coetanei.  
Allungò il braccio libero verso la bottiglia che precedentemente avevo portato assieme a due coppo per champagne, aveva sempre trovato rilassante berlo nell'idromassaggio, e aveva sempre voluto condividere con il compagno quel momento, per questo era partito con l'idea di spartilo assieme, sperando che il compagno l'avrebbe accettato.  
Stappò il tappo cominciando a versare quella bevanda frizzante in quei bicchieri dalla forma stretta e lunga.  
«Voi bere?» Chiese all'altro.  
«Sì.»

Il ragazzo aveva sempre saputo della passione che Atobe avesse per lo champagne analcolico, l'aveva più volte visto mentre sorseggiava quella bevanda, ma non avevano mai avuto una vera occasione per belo assieme.  
Osservava con estrema meraviglia quella bottiglia, mai nella sua vita ne aveva visto una con una forma così elegante e raffinata, nonostante quello che gli stesse versando fosse Champagne analcolico riusciva ad ammettere che aveva tutta l'aria di essere qualcosa di estremamente costoso.  
Anche quelle coppe non erano da meno, gli era solo bastato osservarli per un istante per capire che non era qualcosa che lui potesse permettersi tanto facilmente.  
«Assaggialo.» Disse il ragazzo invogliandolo a bere.  
Portò alla bocca quel bicchiere iniziando a sorseggiare quella bevanda tanto amata dal suo compagno.  
Non era mai stato un grande intenditore i vini o simili, anche se analcoliche come quelle, la sua famiglia non era solita comprare bevande di quel genere, a parte' il sake che bevevano di tanto in tanto suo nonno e suo padre quando venivano ospiti in casa, quindi non sapeva giudicarne le qualità effettive, però quel retrogusto leggermente amaro era di suo gradimento.  
«Ti piace?» Chiese Atobe osservando bene il ragazzo mentre finiva di bere le poche gocce rimaste.  
«Non è male.» Rispose Tezuka.  
«Sapevo ti sarebbe piaciuto.» Disse soddisfatto di se stesso mentre riponeva tutto al fianco della vasca.  
Aveva scelto quel tipo proprio sapendo che gli sarebbe piaciuto, lo conoscenza bene e intuire quali gusti sarebbero stati di suo gradimento era stata una cosa estremamente facile per uno come lui.

Iniziarono a guardarsi negli occhi, quegli sguardi così profondi ai quali nessuno dei due sapesse resistere, a volte bastavano per farli cadere l'uno delle braccia dell'altro.  
Tezuka avvicinò le sue labbra a quelle del compagno facendogli capire che aveva tutta l'intenzione di baciarlo, rispose al richiamo dell'altro senza protestare accogliendo a braccia aperte.  
Quella convivenza aveva agevolato alla loro storia, da quando avevano iniziato a vivere assieme Atobe aveva notato che il compagno iniziasse ad essere più disinvolto e complice. I tempi in cui sembrava solo lui ad essere coinvolto gli sembravano solo dei lontani e flebili ricordi, la loro storia si stava intensificando sempre di più, tanto che anche l'altro cercava quel contatto che anni prima sembrava l'unico a desiderare.  
«Vuoi tentarmi, vero Tezuka?» Alzò il suo sguardo verso gli occhi del partner prendendone il volto nelle mani. «Lo sai che potrei anche farci un pensiero?»

Stavolta fu lui a prendere l'iniziativa avvicinandosi alle labbra di Tezuka poggiandole lentamente per poi iniziare ad infilare la sua lingua all'interno di quella magnifica bocca con tutta l'intenzione di approfondire quel bacio.  
Le mani dell'amato iniziarono a muovere lentamente fra i suoi capelli, riusciva a sentire quest'ultimo afferrarli e stringerli in preda a quella passione crescente.  
Atobe iniziò a sfiorare quella magnifica pelle scendendo sempre più giù fino a raggiungere la vita del ragazzo per poi ripercorrere più e più volte quel percorso.  
Entrambi staccarono lentamente le labbra da quelle dell'altro senza distogliere il loro sguardo.  
«Era la mia intenzione.» Rispose alla domanda fattagli precedentemente da Atobe.  
«Ci sei riuscito.» Disse sussurrandogli all'orecchio. «Contento?»  
Iniziò con le sue labbra a passare sul suo corpo fino a raggiungere quei magnifici pettorali che tanto amava, incominciò a baciarli e stuzzicare con le dita quei bellissimi e già duri capezzoli per poi incominciare a succhiarli con avidità.  
Non si sarebbe mai stancato di quel meraviglioso e tonico corpo, dopo tutti quegli anni di allenamento il suo fisico era diventato più muscoloso, era tutto ben definito, armonioso. Era magnifico, non avrebbe mai finito di adorarlo.  
«Ah… Ato…be…» Ansimò. «Ato…be»  
Una delle cose che amava di più i quei momenti era quando il compagno lo chiamasse in quel modo, la voce di Tezuka quando quest'ultimo incominciava a eccitarsi assumeva un tono caldo, quasi come se il tepore che sentiva il suo corpo uscisse fuori attraverso i suoi gemiti.

Con le mani afferrò i capelli del compagno stringandoli nuovamente in quella dolce presa, sentiva ancora la sua lingua percorrergli il corpo, iniziava ad essere devastato da quelle ondate di piacere che solo Atobe era in grado di fargli provare.  
Sentiva la bocca del partner salire verso l'alto, le sue labbra si soffermarono sul suo collo incominciandolo a baciarlo con una tale passione che sentiva il suo corpo cedere poco a poco per opera di quelle calde e dolci premure che l'altro gli riservava. Ormai desiderava poter stare completante fra le sue braccia.  
«Ti voglio…» Non resisteva più a quella tentazione, il suo corpo era giunto al limite, doveva sentirlo muoversi all'interno.

Come poteva controllarsi davanti ad una simile richiesta? Pur se col tempo Tezuka avesse incominciato a diventare più disinvolto, non aveva mai prima di allora detto qualcosa con una simile franchezza, a cosa lo rese incredibilmente felice.  
Incominciò a guardarsi attorno, cercando una qualsiasi cosa per lubrificare il suo ragazzo, ma in quella stanza non c'era nulla di adatto ai suoi scopi.  
“Merda!”  
Come poteva solo pensare di fare l'amore con lui se non aveva nulla da usare per preparare a dovere il suo corpo? Non voleva che l'altro provasse dolore, la sola paura di fargli del male involontariamente lo paralizzava.  
«Atobe cosa c'è?» Chiese notando un'espressione incerta sul volto del compagno.  
«Non posso… non c'è con il quale lubrificarti e non vorrei farti del male.»  
Non riuscì a mentirgli anche se con tutto se stesso avrebbe voluto usare una scusa.  
Gli occhi del partner iniziarono ad osservare i suoi, come se lo stesso scrutando dentro.  
«No ti preoccupare andrà bene.» Disse avvicinando le labbra alle sue.  
«Fermati!» Urlò scansando l'altro che sembrava intenzionato a non smettere.  
«Andrà bene.» Afferrò il volto fra le mani avvicinandosi sempre di più al suo viso.  
«Tezu…»  
Appena avvertì le labbra dell'amato premere sulle sue non riuscì a respingere quel bacio.  
La tecnica di Tezuka si affinava sempre di più diventando ogni volta sempre più esperto, il modo in cui cercava la sua lingua non era impacciata come ai tempi in cui sembrava avere chissà quali timori, ormai aveva iniziato a sentirsi a proprio agio e la cosa poteva solo fargli piacere.  
Visto che Atobe non sembrava intenzionato a fare il primo passo, sarebbe stato lui stesso a prendere l'iniziata, non gli importava se l'avrebbe rifiutato, aveva tutta l'intenzione di fare l'amore con lui, non gli importava se sarebbe stato più doloroso del solito, voleva solamente sentirlo muoversi dentro di se.

Staccò lentamente le labbra da quelle del partner osservando intensamente i suoi occhi, quello sguardo era incredibile quanto fosse intenso in quel momento, non li aveva mai visti così espressivi, riusciva a percepire il suo desiderio solo osservandoli.  
«Fa l'amore con me.» Gli sembrava quasi una supplica, no non era solamente un impressione, Tezuka lo stava proprio implorando. «Ti prego.»  
“Quanto sei diventato disinibito” pensò Atobe osservando il compagno fargli quella richiesta. “Un tempo non me l'avresti mai chiesto…”  
Aveva sempre sognato che gli chiedesse in modo così diretto di stare assieme, non riusciva più a resistere a quella tentazione.  
Incrociò le sue gambe facendo in modo in modo che l'altro potesse adagiarsi sopra di esse.  
«Sei stato tu a tentarmi.» Disse sussurrando nell'orecchio dell'amato per poi iniziare a stuzzicare con i denti quel suo morbido lobo.  
«Mmh…» Mugolò. «Ah. A…tobe ti prego…»  
«Mi vuoi così tanto?» Chiese rivolto al partner.  
«Ah…» Rispose ansimando. «Sì… Ti voglio.»

Il suo corpo non era in grado di resistere oltre, voleva sentire quelle spinte, quell'assoluto piacere che sentiva quando Atobe si muoveva all'interno del suo corpo, era una delle sue dipendenze più forti.  
Tezuka avvertì subito le sue mani scivolargli sulla schiena. scesero giù fino alle sue natiche iniziarono a massaggiarlo lentamente, era una sensazione davvero gradevole che fece aumentare ancora di più il suo desiderio  
«Atobe.. sbrigati..»

Stava adorando le suppliche del compagno, avrebbe voluto che insistesse ancora un po', ma anche lui aveva dei limiti di sopportazione e li aveva appena raggiunti.  
«Atobe..» Infilò le sue dita all'interno del suo corpo, ormai non poteva più resistere. «Ah…» Sussultò il ragazzo.  
«Tezuka…» Iniziò a muoverle cercando di farsi spazio per poter poi entrare completamente dentro di lui. «Se ti farò del male sarà colpa tua.. sei stato tu a tentarmi..»  
«Ah… non m'importa.» Si alzò leggermente per permettere all'altro di penetrarlo. «Non… m'importa»  
Cercò di entrare con lentezza senza fare troppa pressione, sentì il corpo dell'altro irrigidirsi quasi come se volesse respingere quella presenza esterna che cercava di farsi spazio.  
«Continua…» Disse Tezuka invogliandolo a non fermarsi.  
«Ma…»  
Sentì le mani sul suo volto avvicinando i loro sguardi, quegli occhi pieni di desiderio lo stavano fissando così intensamente che si sentì sprofondare in quelle due scure iridi.  
«Tezuka…»  
Rimase ad osservarsi senza aver la forza di distogliersi, continuando ad avvicinare i loro visi sempre di più, fino a ritrovasi così vicini da sentire i reciprochi respiri addosso, bastò poco per perdersi in un altro e passionale bacio.  
Il corpo del partner sembrò rilassarsi, tanto che Atobe riuscì a penetrarlo iniziando a spingere all'interno di quel corpo così caldo e stretto aiutato dai movimenti del bacino del compagno che agevolava quella stupenda posizione.  
Staccò lentamente le labbra da quelle del compagno osservando di nuovo i suoi magnifici occhi, avevano uno meraviglioso scintillio stupendo, quella lucentezza unica che nessun altro a parte lui aveva visto, andava così fiero della cosa, era l'unico uomo sulla faccia della terra a poter vedere una tale meraviglia.  
Con la lingua iniziò a scendere giù soffermandosi sul fantastico collo dell'amato, iniziò a baciarlo con quella voglia e lussuria che sapeva l'avrebbe fatto impazzire, mentre con una mano scese giù fino alla sua intimità iniziando a stuzzicare il glande.

«Ah… to… Atobe…»  
Un solo corpo non era sufficiente per sopportare tutto quel piacere, stava letteralmente perdendo la testa per colpa di tutte le attenzione che Atobe gli stesse riservando, quei baci magnifici sulla pelle, quelle spinte ben mirate che gli stimolavano ogni volta la prostata, la sua mano che continuava a toccarlo con una tale intensità, era troppo.  
«Ah…» Gemette mentre abbracciò il ragazzo.  
«Te… Tezuka…»  
Doveva reggersi a qualcosa, si sentiva talmente inebriato da quel piacere da essere sul punto di cedere.

Quella fessura così stretta era capace di fargli provare delle sensazioni così stupende, quel calore che cresceva mano a mano dentro di lui, lo riscaldava più di qualsiasi altra cosa al mondo era più caldo dell'acqua bollente, delle coperte invernali, del fuoco del camino, era un tepore che sentiva solo quando facevano l'amore assieme.  
«Ah. Ato… Atobe….»  
«Tezu… ka.»  
Le mani di Tezuka iniziarono a muoversi freneticamente fra i suoi capelli, gli bastò per capire che l'altro ormai stesse impazzendo, si sentiva così orgoglioso delle sue grandi capacità, nessuno gli avrebbe potuto far provare tutto quel piace, era il migliore.  
«Atobe… Atobe!»  
Non si sarebbe mai stancato di stare assieme al partner, il suo desiderio non si sarebbe mai placato, quei momenti in cui erano tanto presi l'uno dall'altro in quel modo. Quella bramosia che entrambi provavano non si sarebbe mai consumata, per tutta l'eternità avrebbero continuato a volersi come la prima volta.  
«Sto… venendo…»  
«Anche io.»

 

Nell'aria risuonavano solo i respiri caldi e affannati dei due tennisti, i loro corpi erano scombussolati per quello che c'era appena stato fra di loro.  
Atobe prese nuovamente lo champagne analcolico che avevano bevuto prima, offrendo una coppa al partner, bere qualcosa gli avrebbe sicuramente aiutati.  
«Grazie.» Disse mentre portò quella bevanda analcolica alla sua bocca.  
Si avvicinò all'orecchio del compagno con tutta l'intenzione di sussurrare qualcosa.  
«Ti amo.» Disse con un tono così caldo e seducente.  
«Atobe..» Lo guardò sfoggiando uno dei suoi stupendi e rari sorrisi che Atobe tanto amava. «Ti amo anche io.»  
Si guardarono intensamente negli occhi prima di darsi un ultimo ed appassionante bacio.

 


End file.
